Aougoshka Kochorashi
Aougoshka Kochorashi is a first year student at Phoebelandia Private Academy. She is also one of the youngest children in the Kochorashi family. Aougoshka is deaf, which plays a major role in her life and is one of the exact reasons why she is bullied at school. Appearance Aougoshka is a girl of average height who possesses cuteness according to her friends and family. She wears her blonde hair in a bun with the Kochorashi bun cover which is a grey bun cover with and two pink bows on the bottom with 1 bead for each bow. A short streak of hair comes down on the left side of her forehead. She does not wear hearing aids. Aougoshka wears the Kochorashi Family issued uniform: A grey blazer with pink buttons and a grey vest with pink lines lining the cuffs and collar, a pink button up dress shirt with a grey short tie, a grey skirt with the Kochorashi family’s issued uniform which is grey loafers with black soles. Personality Aougoshka is a very nice girl and is never rude to anyone however badly they treat her. This is because Aougoshka wants her family safe and not worry about her so much. But Keko Quillarashi bullies Aougoshka all the time but at the same time shows lots of respect towards her, which makes Aougoshka confused. Aougoshka is fond of vaudeville shows and dancing. She is also very interested in learning sign language, not only because she is deaf, but because it is very fun and Aougoshka wishes to communicate with other deaf people using sign language. Story Year 1 Aougoshka was welcomed into Chrysanthemum Class, but spent most of her time in Light Class to study sign language. Hitomi Kingashi sat behind Aougoshka and Keko Quillarashi sat in front of her. Aougoshka found herself being constantly bullied by Keko once the teachers were away, but because Aougoshka doesn’t wear hearing aids and without them she is completely deaf, she never felt like Keko was really saying rude things to her. Whenever Keko would talk to her and say mean things, Aougoshka would have to ask her sister, Sake, what Keko was saying. But Sake never wanted Aougoshka to know because of how horrible Keko was. Then came the day were Yipo (Chrysanthemum Class) announced that Aougoshka was being bullied and the vice president of the student council told Yipo she witnessed bullying take place. They Are Afraid of Her never said this, but the suspect was Hitomi. Hitomi cried that she never did anything wrong and all she ever did was try to make Aougoshka feel welcome and forget that she is deaf in a way. Hitomi then said that Keko was bullying Aougoshka and that she had seen it for herself. Keko cried her eyes out in class and said that she never did anything to bully Aougoshka and that Hitomi ws at fault and was doing all the bullying. Aougoshka witnessed all of this take place in class and Sake told Aougoshka what went down and Aougoshka was very upset and wanted to confront Keko for his misbehavior. However, Sake did not let Aougoshka do so, as Sake did not like Hitomi whether or not she bullied Aougoshka. Year 2 Aougoshka realizes she is in love with her fiancé, Masaru Mashida, yet does not know if her feelings are reciprocated. Aougoshka worries that maybe Masaru doesn’t love her back because she is deaf, which pains Aougoshka greatly. Sometimes Aougoshka is so sad that she can’t even talk to Sake about her problems. All that Aougoshka wishes for herself is happiness and bright prospects, nothing less than that, just as the rest of her family does. Aougoshka attempts to show Sake that Hitomi is not a bad person and even befriends her in the process. Relationships * Sake Kochorashi - Sake is the closest person to Aougoshka. Sake will do anything to protect Aougoshka from the bullies, even going as far as to dislike Hitomi even when she did nothing wrong. Sake knows sign language well and the sisters are able to communicate with no problem because Sake cares about Aougoshka so much she obtained a high level of mastery in sign language for Aougoshka’s sake. Aougoshka also wears her school uniform like how Sake does because she really loves Sake. * Keko Quillarashi - Aougoshka is very confused about Keko as she treats Aougoshka in a very weird way. Keko often calls Aougoshka names and has bullies her, but right after doing something terrible to Aougoshka, Keko pretends to like Aougoshka and comes to her as a different person. As a different person, Keko acts motherly and treats Aougoshka with kid gloves. Aougoshka is not sure what kind of a person Keko is judging by the way that she acts. * Kekeyisa Poporashi - Kekeyisa is another one of Aougoshka’s main bullies. She bullies her mercilessly and has no sympathy for her. Aougoshka greatly despises Kekeyisa and wishes that she was in a different class entirely. Aougoshka has never shown such deep hate for a person as much as Kekeyisa. * Masaru Mashida - Masaru is Aougoshka’s true love and the one who she tresures most of all, equaled by no one else. However, Aougoshka is brushed off by him and she feels as though he does not reciprocate her feelings. Trivia * Aougoshka (咏翁胡蘇覇境) means "<咏> sing song or poem，hum，chant; <翁> old man; father，father-in-law; <胡> recklessly，foolishly; wildly; <蘇> revive，resurrect; a species of thyme; transliteration of 'Soviet'; <覇> rule by might rather than right; <境> boundary，frontier; area，region; " * Kochorashi (克碆和羅洲俳) means <克> gram; overcome; transliteration; <碆> arrow-tip; <和> harmony，peace; peaceful，calm; <羅> net for catching birds; gauze; <洲> continent; island; islet; <俳> actor; vaudeville show; insincere; " * Hiriko (柿履耕) means <柿> persimmon; <履> footwear，shoes; walk on，tread; <耕> plow，cultivate; " Japanese Aougoshka (アオウゴシカ) Hiriko (ヒリコ) Kochorashi (コチョラシ)